Naruto Shippuden:Second Chances
by Rookie14
Summary: Beginning around chapter 660 in ruto and Kurama are about to be separated. So Naruto and Kurama go back in ey end up traveling all the way back to 3 months before Naruto returns to the village. Now Naruto has a chance to change many faiths. A chance to not have Kurama ripped out of him. As well save a few jinchuuriki on the way. DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Prologue

Naruto Shippuden: Second Chances

Prologue

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

**THIS STORY WILL START AROUND CHAPTER 660. WHEN MADARA TRAPS ALL THE BIJU WITH HIS GEDO STATUE. SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT FAR I'LL TRY TO FILL YOU IN AS BEST. THOUGH JUST RECOMMEND READ MANGA FIRST! **

"_Come on! RELEASE! RELEASE! RELEASE! WHY CAN'T I EXIT BIJUU MODE! At this rate…. Kurama will be taken out of me!" _realized Naruto as he stood above Kuruma in Bijuu mode. All around him stood the Shinobi alliance along with all the tailed beasts. Though each tailed beast was chained to the Gedo Statue. Including Naruto and Bee.

Everything had been going great for the alliance. Naruto and Bee had finally been allowed to enter the war. Immediately their presence in the war helped overcome the Edo Tensei soldiers and White Zetsus. Naruto and Bee had freed Itachi of being controlled, and allowed him to disable all the Edo Tensei soldiers alongside Sasuke Uchiha. Meanwhile Naruto and Bee went on the confront the wannabe Madara with the Sharingan and Rinnegan Eyes, while the 5 kages had gone to fight off the Edo Tensei Madara Uchiha. With the help of Kakashi and Guy, Naruto and Bee had discovered the true identity of the masked man. Obito Uchiha, Kakashi's former teammate and friend. Later into the battle Obito had resurrected the Juubi, Ten Tails, and became it's jinchuuriki. Though with the help of the Edo Tensei former Hokages(courtesy of Orochimaru) , Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto they managed to defeat Obito. Then with the help of the Alliance, pulled out all the tailed beasts inside of Obito. After that Obito accidentally resurrected Madara, intending to resurrect all those who had died for his mistakes just like Nagato. That is when things went from good to bad in an instant. Though the technique didn't kill Obito. Obito's body was taken over by the black Zetsu in hope of getting the Rinnegan Eye to Madara. Though he was forced to stop advancing to Madara because of Kakashi and Minato. Even without the second rinnegan eye Madara was able to call upon the Gedo Statue and use it's chains to recapture all the tailed beasts.

So now back to the present situation.

So there stood our hero, on top of the nine tailed fox. Struggling to free itself from the Gedo Statue. Suddenly the grip on the chain tightens. First ones to be sucked back in are Shukaku, Matabi, and the tailed beasts are being reeled into the statue. All that is left is the Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama.

"_COME ON! I GOT TO GET FREE I CAN'T LET THEM TAKE ANYMORE!" thought _Naruto as he was still trying to fight of the chain. Suddenly he falls to one knee. Starting to feel fatigue from the long battle. His breathing gets more and more shallow. "_Is this as far as I was meant to go? How could've I lost after finally winning? " _ Disrupted by his thought he sees Chomei and Gyuki get sucked in. Suddenly he sees Bee's lifeless body fall to the ground. For the first time today Naruto suddenly felt fear. Fear of having the nine tails get ripped out of him. "_IS THIS THE END?" _thought Naruto. Though suddenly he is pulled into his Mindscape.

**(NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE)**

"**IT SEEMS WE HAVE BEEN PUT BETWEEN THE WALL AND THE SWORD. HUH NARUTO?" **

"I can't believe it had to end like this. After everything we did to free them, they just got recaptured. What child of prophecy I turned out to be," said Naruto as he fell to his knees, and with his head down.

Taken back by the response Kuruma answers,"** GIVING UP ALREADY? THIS ISN'T THE NARUTO I KN….." **

"I KNOW!" Shouts Naruto. "It isn't me your right, but even I can recognize that this battle is lost. I mean there is no way out of this technique. The chains are similar to those of my mother. It restrains the power of a tailed beast!"

Kuruma suddenly pulls out a long sigh,"** THERE IS ONE THING WE COULD DO. THOUGH I'M NOT SURE EXACTLY WHAT WOULD HAPPEN."**

Naruto's head suddenly perks up._" A WAY OUT?"_

"Tell me Kurama! It might just be our only option!"

"**WELL…." ** Naruto crawls closer wondering what the fox has in mind.

"**TIME TRAVEL" **mutters Kurama.

*face fault* though quickly recovering Naruto shouts,"FURBALL THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TIME TRAVEL!"

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME BRAT! AND DON'T TELL ME THERE ISN'T REMEMBER BACK TO RÓRAN!" **

"What? Róran? Oh yeah! When we had to chase the Mukade guy! What does that have to do with anything? I don't remember any time travel?" Replied Naruto.

"**AWW YES I REMEMBER. THE FOURTH SEALED YOUR MEMORY. LET ME REFRESH IT!" **Suddenly the nine tails send a bunch of chakra towards Naruto, and yells **"****RELEASE OF THE SEALING MEMORY!****" **

"UGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOI…." Then Naruto just blinks, and blinks his brain is rushed in with information about Sara, mini kakashi, and fighting alongside his Dad.

"WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED! KAKASHI WAS SO SHORT!" shouted Naruto

Kuruma just sweatdropped. Deciding to ignore the last state he continued.**"YOU SEE BRAT IT IS POSSIBLE THOUGH THE ONE I WOULD ATTEMPT IS A BIT DIFFERENT. IT WON'T EXACTLY SEND THIS CURRENT BODY BACK IN TIME, ONLY YOUR SOUL. AS WELL I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTROL HOW FAR BACK YOU WOULD GO . IT COULD BE AS FAR AS THE MOMENT WHEN I WAS SEALED INTO YOU, OR SIMPLY JUST BACK ONE DAY."**.

"_It seems that this is the only option. Man I hope it isn't back too far, there is NO WAY I'M GOING BACK TO THE ACADEMY DATTEBAYO!" _thought Naruto.

"Alright Kurama whenever you're ready."

"**ALRIGHT KIT LET ME TAKE OVER YOU BODY"**

**(BATTLEFIELD)**

"NARUTO GET OUT OF THERE!" shouts Tsunade as she races over to Naruto's location. Tsunade's actions caught the attention of many including the rest of the 5 kage, Minato, and Kakashi.

"What's going on!?" shouts Minato.

"Madara is gonna extract the Kyuubi from Naruto we have to get to him before!" shouts Tsunade.

Forgetting Obito, Minato dashes to the current battle alongside the other Kage.

MEANWHILE…

Madara speaks," It's over Kyuubi brat! Your mine!"

Though before Madara can do anything. Naruto's body jerks, and his whiskers get darker indicating that the Kyuubi has taken control.

"**Your unlucky day Madara! I don't plan on letting you control me",** shouts Naruto/Kurama.

"HAHA It's too late Kyuubi! I GOT YOU" Madara slowly begins to reel in the ninetails.

Suddenly Naruto/Kuruma goes through hand signs quicker than the sharingan can follow.

**FORBIDDEN ARTS: RESET OF THE SOUL**

Naruto and the Nine tails are surrounded by a bright white light blinding all those around them.

"Naruto!" shouts Tsunade and the rest of the alliance.

Then everything freezes.

"What's going on?" Naruto looks around though everything is frozen except him and the Kyuubi.

"**Hang on Kit."**

Naruto suddenly feels the terrible pain of having his soul ripped out of his body.

_  
**(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

As naruto suddenly looks up all he can see is the night a look at himself he can see that there really wasn't much change. Just he was maybe an inch or two shorter. His hair was a bit shorter too. As well he felt a bit weaker too.

"_Where am I?" _

Naruto slowly getting up looks around, and noticed it was probably the middle of the night. Then he stares at the other sleeping bag next to his.

"_Spiky white Hair? Per...Pervy… Pervy Sage! He's...al..alive! I can save him. That means that I'm probably stuck around the time I went on my training trip. PERFECT! There is so much I could change! As well using my Jutsu's without too much suspicion! The only problem would be Sage Mode and accessing BIJUU MODE! Though I can pretend to relearn that! THIS IS GREAT Dattebayo!"_

Naruto was about to call out Jiraiya, when suddenly Naruto is pulled into his mindscape.

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Drip...Drip...Drip

Naruto slowly got up noticing he was in some sewer

"_Huh Why am I in a sewer? Wait a minute" _

(I THINK THAT NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE CHANGED AFTER BEFRIENDING KURUMA)

"Crap" naruto said out loud as he raced down the sewer to certain place. Finally reaching the desired designation. He ended up staring at two huge gates.

"**NARUTO… NARUTO! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HERE THE INSTANT YOU WOKE UP! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!" **roared Kuruma

"What's going on? I thought we no longer needed this gate? asked Naruto.

"**WELL YOU SEE BRAT. I TOLD YOU ONLY OUR SPIRITS WERE SENT BACK IN TIME. AS YOU HAVE PROBABLY NOTICED YOU'RE ACTUALLY A BIT SHORTER AND WEAKER FROM BEFORE."**

"Wait a minute… THAT MEANS I CAN'T USE ANY OF MY JUTSUS ANYMORE! WHAT THE HECK! I HAVE TO RELEARN EVERYTHING! Wind control, sage mode, and fight you for your strength! COME ON I WORKED SO HARD! cried out Naruto as anime tears begun to come out. "So much work…."

"**WELL YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY YOU DIDN'T GO BACK TO FAR HUH? WELL AT LEAST YOU STILL HAVE ALL YOUR SKILL FROM AFTER THE TRAINING TRIP. BY THE WAY I WAS ABLE TO CALCULATE THAT YOU ACTUALLY HAVE 3 MONTHS BEFORE YOU HAVE TO RETURN TO THE VILLAGE.**

"Well I guess you right, but have I seriously lost all my skills?" asked Naruto.

**NOT NECESSARILY. THIS TECHNIQUE IS ACTUALLY SIMILAR TO THE SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE OF YOURS. THE WAY IT PASSES ON INFORMATION.**

"What does that mean?"

"**STILL CLUELESS AS EVER I SEE"**

"SHUT UP FURBALL! I don't use time travel like you dattebayo!

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!, "**roared Kurama."** ANY WAYS THIS TECHNIQUE WILL PASS ON YOUR CHAKRA CONTROL AND EVERYTHING SIMILAR TO THAT. THEREFORE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR WIND CONTROL, AND CHAKRA CONTROL. THOUGH YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO RELEARN RASENSHURIKEN, SAGE MODE, TAILED BEAST BOMB, AND ANY OTHER JUTSU'S YOU MAY HAVE LEARNED. AS WELL ANY TAIJUTSU YOU WOULD OF PICKED UP. THOUGH FOR MY CHAKRA YOU WON'T HAVE TO FIGHT ME THIS LIKE YOU COULD BEAT ME A SECOND TIME THOUGH. JUST HAVE TO TAME MY CHAKRA."**

"Well, I guess this is a pretty good deal I suppose. Well at least I have 3 months before I have to go back. Though first thing is first I have to relearn Rasenshuriken. As well do something about Akatsuki… . Do you think I should tell anyone."

"**NO YOU WILL NOT TELL ANYONE YOU HEAR ME! IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS JUTSU. PEOPLE WILL DO ANYTHING TO RECREATE, AND TRUST ME SOMEONE WILL." **

"Wait so I can't tell the Pervy Sage, Grandma Tsunade, Sakura, and Kakashi- Sensei?"

"**NO ONE! IF YOU DO I WILL PERSONALLY OVERLOAD YOU WITH CHAKRA AND FORCE YOU INTO 4 TAILED STATE! YOU UNDERSTAND ME! SO LIE YOUR WAY AROUND THE BEST YOU CAN. " **

"Dang it, this is gonna be very hard then."said Naruto. _" Yet I need help taking down Akatsuki. I need to know in what order they're gonna take down the Jinchuuriki. I know Gaara or the 7 tails? was like first, and I was last. Yet I have no idea how they took down so many Jinchuuriki. I need information but how….." _ Naruto pondered to himself this question then suddenly, "_or more like who! I know I need to get Itachi to help me out!. Yes he is most likely on my side. Though convincing him will be a problem."_

_"_Alright I think I know what I have to do then!" exclaimed Naruto.

"**ALRIGHT BRAT. TRY TO GET THE KEY FROM THAT MASTER OF YOURS. AS WELL RELEARN SAGE MODE. YET DON'T PRESS THE SECOND ONE BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU KNEW MUCH ABOUT IT IN THE PAST UNTIL HE DIED. BESIDES THAT DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THE TECHNIQUE WE USED. TRY TO LEARN AS MANY WIND BASED JUTSUS, AND RASENSHURIKEN. I THINK I FIGURED A WAY OUT TO THROW IT WITH INITIAL JINCHUURIKI MODE. OH YEAH DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID LIKE CONFRONT AKATSUKI. TRY TO MAKE CONTACT WITH CHOMEI'S JINCHUURIKI TOO. I THINK THAT CLAY GUY SAID SOMETHING ABOUT CAPTURING HER FIRST. AS WELL HER VILLAGE HATES HER SO SHE SHOULD BE EASY TO REASON WITH. IF NOT I'LL CONVINCE CHOMEI. I'M GONNA SLEEP MIGHT BE OUT UNTIL YOU GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE. THIS SEAL IS LIMITING THE SPEED I CAN RECOVER MY CHAKRA. SO DON'T DIE TILL THEN! NOW LEAVE I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPIDITY!**

"Who are you calling stu…" That's all Naruto says as he is forced out of his mind.

**IDIOT CAN'T EVEN CONTROL HIS MINDSCAPE. HEHE**

**(CAMP)**

As Naruto slowly wakes up he first notices the light indicating that it was morning. As well a tall man with white hair standing over him.

"Hey Naruto get up." says Jiraya. "Time to get to the next village. "

Naruto quickly realizing who it was gets up and hugs Jiraiya. "PERVY SAGE YOU'RE ALIVE"

"Of course I am brat! I can't be easily defeated, I'm the Legendary Toad Sage after all!" screams out Jiraiya in his usual why Naruto would asked that. "Is everything alright you seem a bit different today."

Naruto looks up _"Of course I have! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Need to come up with something. _

"Well you see it's just I had a bad dream. Where you were killed by… Akatsuki." lied Naruto as he thought to himself "_Not totally a lie."_

"Oh Please Naruto me killed by Akatsuki? Remember last time I had Itachi and the Fish guy running! Please it will take more than them to kill me. Rest Assured."exclaimed the Toad Sage. "Now hurry up so we can go to the next village and start my research. " giggled Jiraya.

"Okay Pervy Sage, just give me a sec" said Naruto. As he started to clean up he started thinking to himself. "_Okay three months until I come back. First thing is first learn more wind jutsu's. Yes, then master Rasenshuriken. I think keeping it as a secret to showoff to Kakashi-sensei will be a good excuse. With shadow clones it should only take a month. As well next month I'll sneak off for a week or two. Wouldn't be the first time. I'll leave Jiraiya a note telling him I went to do some secret training, and I'll be back in a week or two. Instead I'll head off to the Land of Whirlpools and find any cool sealing jutsu's and secure that Mask used to unseal Death's seal. Then I'll find Itachi, and convince him to help me out. Then I'll get information on the 7 tails. Well, this is gonna be a long 3 months. Well I should first get the Pervy Sage to teach me Fuuinjutsu." _Naruto just simply sighed. He was gonna have to come up with some good excuse to learn Fuuinjutsu.

Of course all this silence and thinking didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya. He found it strange that the kid was being a bit quiet today. As well he was doing a lot of thinking " _Well might as well ask him what's going on in his mind. " _

"Yo Naruto what's on your mind? A little quiet today." asked Jiraiya as he sat by him.

"Well, you see Pervy Sage… I kind of want to learn Fuuinjutsu." said Naruto.

Jiraiya was a bit taken back."_I didn't really expect the kid to wanna learn Fuuinjutsu. He always preferred Ninjutsu. Well, I guess it makes sense he is an Uzumaki after all." _Though that didn't take him from asking one question.

"Why? You haven't been interested before." asked the Toad Sage.

"Why? Well… it's because I remember how useful it was against Amaterasu." Naruto quickly lied.

"Amatera… what?" asked Jiraiya.

"_Oh crap! I forgot he doesn't know the abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan!"_

"Umm… that's the Jutsu Itachi used remember? The black flames? It's part of his Mangekyo Sharingan That's… what Sasuke told me anyways. " replied Naruto.

"So that's what it's called huh. I guess you do have a point there. All right kid I'll teach in the arts of Fuuinjutsu. Though remember it's gonna be long process. Lot's of hard work, and time. Though don't worry with the help of me! You can get anywhere!" exclaimed Jiraiya as he starting acting up in his usual fashion.

"Don't you worry Pervy Sage! I'll get anything down you throw at me! Don't you worry Dattebayo!" yelled Naruto as he slipped on his backpack.

"All right let's go! Next town here we come." said the Toad Sage.

With that Naruto and Jiraiya were off to the next town.

**THIS STORY WILL FOLLOW THE STORYLINE OF THE CANON. THOUGH MANY THINGS WILL CHANGE. WILL JIRAIYA, ITACHI,AND ASUMA DIE AGAIN? ONE WILL HAVE TO. WILL PAIN DESTROY THE VILLAGE? WILL NARUTO BECOME HOKAGE INSTEAD OF DANZO? SO MANY QUESTIONS LEFT UNANSWERED. VOICE YOUR OPINIONS ON WHAT NARUTO SHOULD AND CAN CHANGE. **


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuden: Second Chances

**CH_1: ONE MONTH TO GO!**

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

**(TIME SKIP)**

**(2 MONTHS LATER)**

"**Wind Release:Gale Palm **" Naruto clapped his hands together taking out the 10 clones he was facing. Quickly the clones poofed out of existence.

"That's good for today."said Naruto as his breathing quickly returned to normal. It was the middle of the night, and Naruto had decided to sneak out and continue to add to his Wind Jutsu arsenal. He was able to recreate his **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken ** . Though deciding to use his **Wind Release: Rasengan** in battle instead, until he could throw the stronger technique. So far he had been able to pick up 6 and create 1. The six were the following ** Gale Palm, Great Breakthrough, Pressure Damage, Divine Wind, and Wind Cutter Technique. ** While creating **Wind Release: Great Wind Dragon. ** It was something he had been working on before the whole time travel incident. He had gotten the idea from watching Zabuza's Water Dragon. As well he had made a huge leap in sealing, with his shadow clones. Which of course shocked Jiraiya with his method of training, and learning.

"_Alright I think I'm ready to go find Itachi again. I think he may be at the Uchiha Hideout around this time. I'll leave tomorrow morning." _thought Naruto as he walked back to the hotel. It wasn't the first time he had gone looking for him. He had tried a month ago, which ended up to Naruto not finding him. Though he had gotten a chance to go through the ruins of whirlpool. He had been able to access a numerous amount of sealing jutsus , and a forbidden scroll, by simply swiping his blood across the blood seal in the basement of the main house. After that he was able to secure the death mask and sword, and seal them away into a seal he had on his right arm. After that he had returned to a very irritated Jiraiya, until he had showed him the sealing jutsu's and the forbidden scroll. Immediately forgiving him he tried to look through everything. He had no idea that Jiraiya was such a fan of sealing. He knew he was skilled in the art, but not obsessed.

He finally made his way to the hotel, and entered his room via window.

"So where have you been?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto upon hearing his Master's voice fell through the window falling on his face."_CRAP!" _ Quickly composing himself.

" What are you doing in my room Pervy Sage?" asked the nervous Naruto.

"Well you see I came to check on my student, when I found out he was gone. Would you like to explain where you've been? I mean sneaky off at the middle of the night makes me think you're meeting someone hehe" giggled Jiraiya as he thought all the material he could get off his student.

Naruto just sighed and yelled, "YOU PERVERT IT WASN'T LIKE THAT DATTEBAYO! I was just working on some new jutsu's that's all."

"_New jutsu's? I don't think Naruto had any new jutsu's. I mean he only has like the rasengan variations, and Shadow Clones. Now this has peaked my interest." _pondered Jiraiya.

"If you don't mind, what jutsu's? I thought you only had a few." asked Jiraiya.

Naruto just smirked, "_This will teach you to keep out of my room Pervert." _

"Well, you see" Jiraiya inched closer. "I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU!"With that Jiraiya fell right on his face, as Naruto continued.

"You're gonna have to wait until I use them in battle, or when we get back to Konoha. And let me tell you, they are very amazing jutsu's. Two which I have created dattebayo!" said Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

"WHAT! I'M YOUR TEACHER HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME!" yelled Jiraiya completely irritated that he had been tricked.

"Too bad. I'll give you a hint their elemental jutsu's I've been working on." said Naruto as he went to bed.

"When did you learn elemental jutsu's, and what element? asked Jiraiya,"_Oh no I promised Kakashi he would be the one to teach him that!" _

"Well, I started mastering wind chakra after discovering the secret of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Then used it to my advantage to speed up my training, and completely master it. So what 3 months?" lied Naruto.

" Whatever brat." replied Jiraiya as he walked out of the room. "_I can't believe he mastered an element in 3 months! That's just insane it takes even a jouin at least 1-2 years!."_

**(NEXT MORNING)**

Naruto stood right by his window, with a bag on his back. He was getting reading to leave. If he was right the Uchiha Hideout was half a day's travel. Giving him maybe 6 days to find the 7 tails, if she was still alive.

"_Alright time to go!" _thought Naruto as he left a note to the Pervy Sage. Which said something about him leaving to train on a super secret jutsu for a week.

With that he ran off to the Uchiha Hideout.

**(OUTSIDE OF UCHIHA HIDEOUT) **

"_Found it!" thought Naruto. "Now to make sure he is here and alone."_ Slowly Naruto started to allow some 9 tails chakra to flow through his body. Using the emotion sensor part of it. He quickly found what he was looking for. Opening his eyes he says one word,"Bingo."

Quickly getting up he sneaked into the building. As he approached the building he remembered the mess it was in, when Sasuke and Itachi had fought. Chills went down his back knowing if Itachi refused he would have to fight his way out. He quickly ran down the hallway and entered what seemed to be a big room. In front of the room stood a throne, and sitting in that throne was Itachi Uchiha.

"I thought I sensed someone coming. Though I never expected it to be you, Naruto." called out Itachi. " I don't know how you know about this place. Though if you think you can defeat me Jinchuuriki, you are more foolish than my little brother. It would be wise for you to retreat. "

" You think I came here to fight you? I'm not an idiot Itachi. I came to talk" replied Naruto,"_I need to take this slow and steady."_

"_What is he doing! Talk? I thought Jiraiya was watching him. How do I get rid of him with rising too much commotion" _thought Itachi. "Talk? Why would I need to talk to you? You do remember that I'm suppose to capture you right Naruto. I was right you are more foolish than Sasuke."

"Drop the act Itachi. I know the truth about the Uchiha Massacre dattebayo!"replied Naruto.

If Itachi was taken back by the statement he didn't show it. Though in the inside. "_How does he know? Only the third and his advisors knew. I don't think even the fifth knows."_

"What do you mean the truth? The truth that I did it to test my strength against that pathetic weak clan of mine? The fact I only left Sasuke alive so I can steal his eyes later! Yes that is the truth of the Massacre of the Uchiha clan!." replied Itachi hoping he didn't really know.

Though Naruto just smirked. He had felt all his emotions with his sensory ability.

"Well, you see here Itachi. I as the Jinchuuriki of the 9 tails, have a special ability for being it's host. That ability is to sense others emotion, and I can sense that you are nervous, very nervous. "replied Naruto as Itachi's eyes widen in shock. "As well I know that you were ordered to kill your clan by the Hokage's advisors Don't tell me how I found out, I just did. Don't worry I made sure to cut the loose ends."

"I see, then what are doing here? You know it's dangerous to play with fire." replied Itachi.

"Well, you see Itachi I need your help, and I know you need some too." stated Naruto.

Itachi just raised his eyebrow "_Could he possibly know about my illness?BUT HOW?" _

"I can help you out, but I don't understand how you could help me." Replied Itachi.

" Well, I need information. I need names of the members inside your organization. I don't expect you to have techniques or anything, just names. As well information in the order in which Akatsuki will retrieve the Jinchuuriki. In return I'll keep you updated on Sasuke, as well get you some medicine on that illness of yours." replied Naruto. "_Hope he doesn't ask too many questions."_

"It seems you know a lot Naruto. May I ask a few things?"asked Naruto nod he continued, "I'll help you out,but how did you know about my illness. I have told nobody."

"Sensor Ability." lied Naruto.

"_I guess that makes sense. The power of the 9 tails is unknown." _concluded Itachi. " Alright Naruto I'm guessing no one else knows since you came alone. Let's keep it that way."

"Wait, Itachi I have to at least tell Tsunade, so she can get the medicine ready." replied Naruto.

" Alright, but no one else. I can't allow everything I did to blow up." exclaimed Itachi as he pinched his nose in frustration.

"Fine I promise, and I always keep my promises. Know can I ask you when you'll make your first move." asked Naruto.

"Two days Deidara of the Rock and Sasori of the Red Sand will retrieve the 7 tails in Waterfall. I believe that Sasori struck a deal with the village leaders to hand over the Jinchuuriki because we were unable to infiltrate it. As well the village easily agreed, because she is deeply hated there. " replied Itachi.

"Alright I know what I need to do. We'll meet up in 2 months with the information, and medicine." replied Naruto. " So I'm gonna need a sample of the disease."

"Fine, here's a sample. I've been trying to find someone to create a medicine to at least prolong my life a little longer. Though someone like Tsunade will definitely find a cure." replied Itachi as he handed Naruto a vial. Which Naruto quickly sealed into an empty scroll.

With that Naruto begun to retreat outside until he stopped halfway.

"You know Itachi, you don't have to keep doing this. I'm sure if you want I could always find a way to bring you back home,to the village. I mean you don't deserve any of this." shouted Naruto. With that he left. Leaving Itachi alone.

"_How did he find out? Dang it I had no option but to accept. I wonder what he meant keep you posted on Sasuke? Hmm you are an interesting one Naruto Uzumaki. It's a shame my brother couldn't have been a bit like you."_

Itachi finally sat up and begun to make his way to the back of the building "I should head off to find Kisame. He'll get suspicious if I stay too long."

Though before he left one word rang through his head,"_home"._

**(NARUTO MAKING HIS WAY TO WATERFALL)**

As Naruto made his way out of the building he finally took a deep breath. "_I can't believe I was holding my breath. Should have I said that last thing? I mean Itachi pretty much sacrificed his life for Sasuke. I don't think he'll appreciate it. Though I need to get to Waterfall. I think I know the way in from the last time I was so I'll summon one of those toads to sneak me in. I find it hard to believe Shibuki would sell out their Jinchuuriki." _As Naruto made his way to the trees he begun to dash to Waterfall. "_Waterfall is a day's travel from here,and I'll have 24 hours to find and rescue the Jinchuuriki before Akatsuki get there. Wouldn't want to fight 2 of them. I think the Jinchuuriki was a she?Hmmm what was her name again Tuu? Foo? Doesn't matter." _

With these final thoughts Naruto made his way to Waterfall.

**(ONE DAY LATER- VILLAGE HIDDEN BY A WATERFALL)**

"_That was the 3rd group I've seen go by, and I'm not even in the village yet.I guess I'm gonna have to use that summon. " _Quickly Naruto jumps out of his hiding spot and bites his thumb. Going through the hand signs, and slamming his hand to the ground he whispers,"**Summoning Jutsu" ** and a small orange toad pops into existence.

"Alright, I need you to sneak me into the village alright. You know what to do" whispered Naruto to the toad.

"Alright boss" responded the toad as he stuck his tongue out and sucked Naruto into his belly. With this the toad slowly made his way through the small forest, and into the water. Now being in the water. He was able to swim under the waterfall, and make his way to the village. With that being said he popped out where a giant tree stood. After jumping out of the water. He proceeded to spit Naruto out.

"All right boss mission completed, I'll take my leave. If you need me just summon me okay." replied the Toad.

"Alright thanks? Oh yeah what's your name again?" asked Naruto

The toad just sighed," This the 3rd time Naruto my names Gamatoki."

"Oh yeah… well here's some pocky Gamatoki," replied Naruto as he tossed some pocky to him. "Don't tell Gamatatsu okay."

"Whatever," exclaimed Gamatoki as he poofed out of existence.

With that Naruto made his way to the village,"_Maybe I should henge myself, I think Sasuke and I made quite a name here last time.I wonder if I'll make the Bingo Book if I get caught." _With that Naruto whispered,"**Transformation Technique". ** Naruto transformed to what looked like a 16 year old boy, that had brown hair and eyes, pale skin, 5 feet 10 inches , and was wearing some civilian clothes.

As Naruto made his way around he looked for that girl. The girl he remember meeting in the deeper plane of Kurama's subconscious. Yes the girl with the teal hair, and orange eyes. As he walked around the village he couldn't see her anywhere. Then it hit him, "_Of course she wouldn't be here, she is hated by the village. But where? Might as well ask around."_

Naruto makes his way to a shop which sells some clothes. As he looks around he makes sure that the clerk is picks out some teal scarf he goes up to the clerk.

"Hello there could you give me the price on this?" asked Naruto

"That would be 15 ryo"(Making ryo same as dollars)the clerk said.

"O this teal color is quite nice isn't?"asked Naruto,"_I remember people hating the color yellow because I was the Jinchuuriki. If it's the same here I'm sure I'll get something"_

"I wouldn't say it's a nice color", the clerk replied. "_Perfect" _thought Naruto.

"Why not? Actually it reminds me of that girl with the teal hair. You wouldn't happen to know much about her? It seems that people always avoids her may I ask why?" exclaimed Naruto

"You shouldn't worry about trash like her.I'm glad their finally getting rid of her." declared the clerk.

Naruto clenched his fist,"_Stay cool Naruto you need this information"_

"Seems a bit harsh? If you don't mind what do you mean get rid of?"asked Naruto.

"Well you see my husband told me that they were gonna give her off to some ninja's. I mean I'm bit surprised they were. I mean she was suppose to be like our ultimate weapon, but she really has no use. I mean no one can really infiltrate our village." bragged the Clerk. "Actually I think my husband just left 15 minutes ago to take em to her. Yes I believe she lives in the rear north side of the village."

" Hmm I , here is the 15 " replied Naruto as he left the the needed information secured, he headed into an ally and raced off to his next destination. "_Hmm can't infiltrate you village huh? Stupid clerk, but Dang it! I thought Itachi said it wouldn't be until tomorrow! Must of made their move early. I just hope I can make a swift steal, without giving up my identity to the Waterfall ninja. If I get caught I'll definitely end up in the Bingo Book. O well I guess time to make a name for myself besides always being the hero. Go big or go home S-rank here I come! I mean can't have Sasuke having all the glory."_

With that Naruto swiftly made his way to his designation. "_I've seen no resistance so far. Either they're all making sure Akatsuki doesn't try anything funny, or they all believe that their village is impossible to infiltrate.I hope the latter, I might have to have Kuruma on he's awake yet." _

Though before he could contact Kurama he heard one booming voice,"ART IS AN EXPLOSION." and a giant explosion occurs.

"_GREAT THIS GUY AGAIN! HE WAS SUCH PAIN! ESPECIALLY THOSE WEIRD HANDS OF HIS! HE WAS LIKE THE MALE VERSION OF INO"_ Naruto sweat dropped with that last thought of his.

Quickly making his way to the scene he decided to see what was going on. Hiding in a nearby tree he watched on. What he saw was the clay guy on his bird flying around in the air with what looked like a girl with wings? "_O yeah I remember battling her! I guess she can still use those wings of her, or used? Time travel is confusing. Very pretty now that I take a look at her, and that outfit makes her body look nice." _Naruto blinked then shaked his head furiously.

" _HUH? WHAT AM I THINKING? I'VE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH THE PERVY SAGE! " _

As he looked around he noticed Deidara's partner on the side,Sasori, with the village leader Shibuki and his anbu. He saw them exchange some type of bag. "_The nerve of them to actually stay and watch."_

A huge explosion quickly caught his attention to the current battle. What he saw was Deidara had finally got the knockout blow. "_Showtime" _thought Naruto as he went through a few hand signs.

**(The battle)**

"I told art was an explosion. HA HA" roared Deidara seeing he had finished the job.

"About time I thought I was gonna have to come in and intervene." scowled Sasori.

"Alright hand over your part of the deal." demanded Shibuki.

Sasori pulled out a bag of money and tossed it over to Shibuki, "60 million just like we promised"

"Good now you can take her." replied Shibuki signaling for his anbu to stay back."_I'm sorry Fú, but I had no choice."_

"Good, Deidara grab the girl." ordered Sasori.

"Alright Alrig…" Deidara didn't finish as the Jinchuuriki got back up.

" I…wo..won't…le...let… you take me!" exclaimed Fú as she got back to her feet.

"I see you're still up, well this next one will take care of you." replied Deidara as he tossed some C1 towards the Jinchuuriki. Though before they could reach their location.

"**Wind Release: Divine Wind" **suddenly a mini tornado appears, and sends the C1 clay back towards Deidara.

Deidara quickly abandons his clay bird, and avoids the explosion which destroys the bird.

While this is happening a spiky blond boy jumps in front of the Jinchuuriki, and gets in a defensive stand.

"Who do you think you are? You'll pay for that brat." Deidara screamed in frustration.

"We'll you see, the hero always comes at the last second to save the day!" cooly replied Naruto.

Fú just watched in awe. This boy had just came to rescue her! I mean HER! She couldn't believe someone cared about her, "_ Who is this kid? I mean I've never met him yet he says he has come to save me."_

"Who are you? Why are you helping me? questioned Fú.

"That doesn't matter right now. Though what does matter is getting you out of here." replied Naruto.

Sasori just looked mad on the sidelines. He couldn't believe this kid would delay things, and make him wait. He was getting greatly irritated. Though this kid looked awfully familiar. Looking at Shibuki he asked, "I thought you said no one would interfer."

"This boy isn't one of my men I swear. He's from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, though I have no idea how he got in." Shibuki replied nervously as he recalled Naruto and Sasuke saving their village.

"_Naruto Uzumaki! That's the nine tailed jinchuuriki. Hehe this makes things more interesting." _thought Sasori.

"It doesn't matter who he is or how he got in! This tree hugger is dead!" yelled Deidara pissed about his clay bird being destroyed.

"Like you could kill me, and the way I got in is a secret. This village isn't as impossible to infiltrate as you thought huh, Shikuku. I can't believe you would scope as low to sell one of your own either." replied Naruto.

"_He infiltrated Waterfall? That's impossible!" _thought Fú.

"Deidara take it easy. We can't kill him he is the nine tailed jinchuuriki. Hurry up and take him out too. We'll kill two birds with one stone. It was a mistake coming here jinchuuriki. Coming to save one of your own will be your death." claimed Sasori.

" _jinchuuriki? He's like me!" _thoughtFú.

"Oh I see now. Well, now I have a chance to take out Itachi's target." smirked Deidara. "_Now I can embarrass Itachi by taking his target. I swear I'll be the one to kill you Itachi for embarrassing my art!" _

"Well, you see Sasori. I always come prepared." called out Naruto.

Before Sasori could ask a clone popped out of the ground under him.

"Take this **Wind Style: Rasengan" ** yelled out the clone as the technique hit Sasori's outer body. What happened was a miniature version of the rasenshuriken, as it took apart Sasori's Hiruko.

"One down! Now you", yelled Naruto as he charged in with a rasengan trying to hit Deidara. Deidara easily step sided, and tried to get some distance to reach his clay. Though Naruto would have none of it, and engaged him in taijutsu. It seemed Naruto had the advantage since Deidara wasn't a close range fighter. "_ I can't let him grab his clay! Got to keep him occupied." _thought Naruto as he continued the assault.

"_Dang it he know I'm weak against close range! As well he isn't giving me a chance to grab my clay! This one came prepared! But so did I!" _thought Deidara.

"You want close range! Here I come!"replied Deidara as he replaced himself with an already activated explosive clone.

"Crap! ** Shunshin**" yelled out Naruto as he body flickered out of the way. Suddenly a huge explosion occurred knocking Naruto and everyone else back.

"Let's take this up a notch. Here take a glimpse of my art some C2!" yelled out Deidara as he threw out a bunch of clay, and with a few hand signs transformed it into a dragon. The dragon quickly came to life, and begun firing C1 explosion towards Naruto. Naruto quickly got put on the defensive. _"Dang it I let him grab some clay! I got to take out this dragon quick! Well you fight dragons with dragons" _With that last thought Naruto weaved through some hand signs for his wind dragon jutsu."_Hope this works"_

"**WIND STYLE: GREAT WIND DRAGON" **yelled out Naruto as he clapped his hand together. All the wind gathered right in front of Naruto. Suddenly all the wind took the shape of the dragon,and vanished toward the C2 at blinding speeds. Not allowing it to dodge, it completely shredded the other dragon. Though as the dragon was destroyed a blinding white light glowed from it.

"_Crap!" _though both Naruto and Deidara as they jumped away from the dragon. Deidara forming an earth wall to shield himself, and Naruto grabbing Fú to get out of the range of the explosion.

As the white light got brighter and brighter it exploded! "**BOOOOOM**"

"_To think he quickly got rid of my C2!" _seethed Deidara.

"_Amazing" _thought Fú, and the rest of the Waterfall Ninja.

"_I need to take him down, even if it's temporary. Just enough time to allow us to escape." _thought Naruto. Then suddenly a stray Kunai caught his attention. "_That's it!" _

"We're both quite busy don't you think clay man. I say we should finish this up. You're art's quite boring. " claimed Naruto.

Deidara appeared from his dome with an obvious tick mark on his forehead. Then proceeded to yell, "Don't mock my art you fool! Someone like you won't understand. But I do agree we should finish this up. Let me present you to my C3!" though before he could pull out more clay Naruto threw down a smoke bomb. Quickly covering him and Fú. Moments later two Naruto's came rushing with a big ball rasengan, dashing as fast as they can toward Deidara.

Deidara quickly jumped away from the clones dodging the attack,"You think you can hit me PATHETIC!

Then suddenly one of the clones pulled out a kunai and chucked it at Deidara. Deidara simply let it soar by his head, and bragged," That's path…" Though before he finished, he heard a huge "poof" and turned around. What he saw was the actual Naruto inches away from hitting him in the back with a rasengan. _"I see he transformed himself into a kunai with a rasengan…That was the point of the smoke! To cover up the transformation!" _

"Take this **RASENGAN!**"yelled out Naruto as he slammed the rasengan into his back sending him flying towards the Sasori's destroyed body.

"AWWWW" yelled Deidara in pain as he was sent flying, and hitting the after he hit the ground you can see some clay surrounding the spot he was hit.

After delivering the Rasengan, Naruto quickly fell to his right knee trying to catch his breath,"_I see he used the clay to shield himself. Though the impact to the ground knocked him out. Good enough for now. Already took out one member of Akatsuki."_

He begun to walk to Fú, "Hey girl we're leaving come on."

Fú was simply just in shock. "_I can't bbe...believe that he defeated them both! When I couldn't even handle one! Well, he did have the element of surprise. Still, this boy is no older than me, and is on a total different level. To take out 2 S-Rank Ninja! As well he didn't even use the power of the nine tails! This boy is AMAZING!" _ Though suddenly a puppet rising from the ground, caught the eye of Fú.

"Naruto look out!" she screamed at Naruto.

Naruto just in time looked behind him as he watched two puppets appear from the ground, and sending a volley of needles toward him.

Quickly as he could he clapped his hands, and used the **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough ** to take out all of the needles from the air.

"How are you still alive?" asked Naruto,_ "There's no way he should be alive, yet less moving! The Wind Release: Rasengan isn't as strong as the Rasenshuriken,but it get's the job done!Same damage, yet lesser scale!"_

"You see Naruto, what you destroyed was simply a puppet. A puppet I was controlling form the inside!" Bragged Sasori as he came into view revealing his true form.

"Well, it doesn't matter we're leaving. **MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" yelled out Naruto as a thousand Naruto's popped into existence. Quickly grabbing Fú he used the **Transformation Technique **to make her look like a shadow clone. Quickly the shadow clones disappeared in pairs.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" roared Sasori, "YOU SHIBUKI! SEND YOUR ANBU AFTER THEM DON'T ALLOW THEM TO ESCAPE, OR I'LL TAKE BACK THE MONEY!"

"Yes Sasori! Anbu Quick!" ordered Shibuki as he let go of the breath he was holding. "_I can't believe that Naruto became this strong! I mean to temporarily take down 2 S-rank Ninja's is no easy feat! I mean I can't even take down one! Then still be able to produce 1000 shadow clones. Amazing!"_

"Get up Deidara! Get you clay bird ready, and go look for them!" demanded Sasori.

Deidara slowly got back up, just waking from the unconscious state he was in.

"That…brat…I'll get him back for this," threatened Deidara with shallow breaths. Allowing his body to recover he created the bird, and got ready to go after them.

**(WITH NARUTO AND Fú) **

Naruto raced from rooftop to rooftop heading toward the big tree, where he came from. He had Fú on his back, even though it was a big risk, since it would make them look different from the other clones. He had no choice the girl was obviously in no condition to run at high speeds.

He arrived at the tree.

"You alright?ummm… What's your name again?" asked Naruto clueless as ever.

A tick mark appeared on Fú's forehead. _"He came to rescue me, and doesn't even know my name!"_

"Fú, and Why did you rescue me?" asked Fú. "_Still it's a bit suspicious he came to rescue me, even if he is the nine tailed jinchuuriki."_

"Well, you see Fú I couldn't allow a beautiful girl like you end up in the hands of the Akatsuki could I?" smirked Naruto seeing he had made the girl blush redder than a tomato. "_I'm so bad, she's obviously not used to this! She's as bad as Hinata!" _continuing, " As well I couldn't allow another Jinchuuriki get killed could I? If you worried about harming you, don't. I have no bad intentions, just good. Now let's go."

Quickly going through a series of hand sign, he bites his finger and slams his hand into the ground. Summoning Gamatoki again.

"Yo, what's up! Naruto? Dang you sure act fast! Is this the girl?" Gamatoki asked.

"Yes this is the girl Gamatoki. I want you you take us out of the village, and get us to Jiraiya. Got it?" replied Naruto.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin? Shouldn't we go to Konoha? I mean wouldn't you be safer there?" asked Fú as she pointed to his forehead protector.

"Yes, but that's exactly what they're expecting. As well I'm suppose to be on a training trip with Jiraiya, and not scheduled to return until a few weeks." replied Naruto.

"_Trained by Jiraiya? Now wonder he is so strong!" _thought Fú. Then popping the question "How is this small toad is suppose to get us there?"

"Close your eyes, you don't wanna know." replied Naruto with a huge foxy grin.

"I'm no coward you…What are you doin…" screamed Fú as Gamatoki took out his tongue and sucked her in. Naruto just laughed as he allowed himself to get reeled into Gamatoki too. With that the orange toad made it's way outside of the village, and towards Jiraiya.

**A FEW HOURS LATER IN WATERFALL….**

"I can't believe he got away! How did he get away! This village was suppose to be impossible to infiltrate! We couldn't even infiltrate it!" Sasori screamed at Shibuki.

"I don't know there's only one way in, and out. The only other exit would be going through the water, but that's suicidal because of the waterfall!" replied Shibuki with fear in his voice.

Sasori just sighed and grumbled, then took his attention toward Deidara, " And you! How could you underestimate the nine tailed jinchuuriki and allow to escape!"

"That brat was better than I thought. He was suppose to be some goofball remember! Not some great tactician!" fired back Deidara, "Why are you yelling at me! You were taken down from the beginning too!"

"Whatever we're leaving, and taking our money." stated Sasori as he grabbed the money and proceeded to leave with Deidara.

Shibuki just sighed in relief, "_I thought I was gonna die!"_

"Sir what do we do know. We have no jinchuuriki and no money!" asked one of the standby anbu.

"First thing is first we need to find out how Naruto got into the village, without being discovered beforehand. Then send hunter nin after Fú. If she isn't found by tomorrow, I want you to add two names to the bingo book. You will add Fú as a low to mid A-Rank Missing Nin to be captured on site for 30 million ryo. As well add Naruto Uzumaki for helping a Missing Nin, as well for entering our village without permission. You will place him as a S-Rank Ninja for 45 million ryo Dead or Alive. " retorted Shibuki as he made his way back to the village. He couldn't believe how much of a fool he looked. As well he couldn't allow someone to live, who knew how to infilitrate Waterfall.

**(WITH JIRAIYA)**

Jiraiya was laying down on the side of a riverbank. He was furiously writing into his little book of his. Giggling every few seconds.

Though he suddenly stopped, and started thinking, "_I can't believe the brat sneaked out again! What is this ultra secret training I can't know about! If it wasn't for me he would of never gotten as far as he has. Though he has brought back some interesting stuff. Especially, when he went to the ruins of Whirlpool. Even I have had a great time reading up on some of their seals. Especially some of the forbidden ones! Though he won't show me the whole list. Too bad he took it with him. As well I wonder how he found out about Whirlpool? Could it be he found out about Kushina? Nah, if he did he would of been after me for keeping it from him. Wonder what he'll bring back this time"_

So there lay Jiraiya continuing to write into his little book. It wasn't until minutes later, when he heard a splash at the bottom of the bank. As he looked down he noticed it was one of the infiltration frogs from Mt. Myoboku.

"_I don't remember summoning him."_

Though before he could think any more the toad asked, "Are you Jiraiya?"

"Umm, Yeah what are you doing out he…" Jiraiya didn't finish as the frog spit out some girl with teal hair wearing a white skirt and top with a mesh under it. Revealing lots of skin. This made Jiraiya bleed a bit, and was sprung with inspiration."_It seems the gods have sent me some inspiration!" _giggled Jiraiya. Though before he could write anything down, he saw the toad spit someone else out. _"Naruto?"_ Then suddenly the girl attacked Naruto.

"You imbecile you didn't say the toad would eat us! What's your problem that's disgusting!" yelled Fú in rage as she pounded Naruto into the ground, while he laughed.

"HA HA told you wouldn't want to know how we would get out dattebayo!" responded Naruto. The pounding continued until Jiraiya coughed to get their attention.

Fú stopped attacking Naruto, upon noticing Jiraiya. As well her face took a look of shock.

"You're MASTER JIRAIYA! I love your book!"screamed Fú. This statement shocked both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"HUH?" replied Naruto as he fell to his face.

Jiraiya just laughed, and started his usual dance.

"Yes it's me the Great and Legendary Toad Sage JIRAIYA! I see I have a fan! Naruto were did you find this girl! I totally approve!"

"FUU HOW COULD YOU LIKE THIS PERVERT'S BOOKS!" screamed Naruto "_I can't believe she's a pervert!" _

"Huh pervert? No I don't mean Icha Icha, though there no too bad." Fuu finish with a blush "I'm talking about The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja! I mean I love it! I used to read a lot at home, and I would always read it!

Jiraiya and Naruto just stared at her. Naruto because he couldn't believe she also loved the book. Jiraiya because he couldn't believe this girl loved his only book that didn't sell well.

Though Naruto was the first to respond, "Oh that book! Why didn't you say that earlier! I totally agree that's probably the only book I would read ever!"

Jiraiya just stared at Naruto too, "_He's read it?"_

"Um Naruto how do you know about that book. I mean I've never showed it to you. Have I?" questioned Jiraiya.

"_Crap I forgot he never showed me that book! THINK!THINK! GOT IT!" _

"Well, you see Pervy Sage, Old Man Hokage showed it to me, to inspire me to do better in the academy. Since it had the same name as me! Where do you think I came up with my nindo!" lied Naruto.

Jiraiya just looked at Naruto with pride, "_Minato, Kushina you would be proud of your son!" _

"So what now Naruto?" asked Fuu interrupting Jiraiya's moment. Brought back to reality he turned to the girl.

"Yeah, who are you by the way? I mean I know Naruto isn't the one to pick up random women. As well why did you have an infiltration frog escort you?" asked Jiraiya

Before Fuu could answer Naruto beat her to it.

"Well, Pervy Sage I think we should take this one step at a time." replied a very sweaty Naruto,

"This is Fuu, Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails."

"Oh that's great…. JINCHUURIKI! NARUTO WHY DO YOU HAVE A JINCHUURIKI WITH YOU!" asked Jiraiya finally noticing the Waterfall headband. "_WHEN I THOUGHT THE BRAT MATURED HE DOES THIS!"_

"You better have a good explanation Naruto," demanded Jiraiya.

All Naruto wanted to do is run.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto Shippuden: Second Chances

CH_2 HOMECOMING WITH AN EXTRA

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto' - _Person Thinking

"**Naruto" - **Summons/Biju talking

"_**Naruto" - **_ Summons/Biju thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" - ** Jutsu

(Author's Note)

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**_

* * *

**(TIME SKIP)**

Jiraiya just let out a huge sigh. He couldn't believe that Naruto had gone as far as infiltrating Waterfall, just to rescue a Jinchuuriki he had heard had been sold off. _"I still find it hard to believe he overheard some Waterfall Ninja say that they were selling their Jinchuuriki. There's just no way. There must of been another way he found out. Hmm could it be possible he has a spy? He has always been good at getting people to follow him. Though it looks he isn't gonna elaborate the situation."_

"You know Naruto just when I thought you couldn't get any more reckless, you go out and do this! You're just lucky Akatsuki was expecting you,or else you would have been captured too!" stated Jiraiya. Naruto just put his head down in shame. He really hated disappointing his sensei. Especially after he had let him die, the other time looked a bit uncomfortable because what he was saying was true. "_I didn't realize it until now. This boy risked a lot just by saving me. Based on something he had heard, he took a giant risk."_

"But…" Jiraiya said. With this Naruto perked his head up. "I'm proud of you. You did what you thought was necessary. As well showed the skills to complete a successful infiltration, and Waterfall is probably the second hardest place to infiltrate in the world. Besides that you were able to hold your own against two Akatsuki members. I believe that it is time for us to return. I just hope this doesn't cause an incident with the other big 5. I mean you did steal a 'll be real lucky if it's only waterfall who puts a bounty on your head in the bingo book. That's why we have to return. They'll come looking for you soon. "

"Alright so what do we do about her?", asked Naruto as he pointed at Fuu.

"We're taking her with us. Whether she wants to be a Konoha ninja, will be her decision. So what's it gonna be Fuu?" asked Jiraiya.

"Umm…Yes I would like to go back with you. I mean I didn't really have anyone back in Waterfall except Shibuki, but he doesn't want me anymore," replied Fuu as a tear left her eye.

Jiraiya and Naruto just sighed and pitied her. They knew the life of a jinchuuriki was tough, and a betrayal made it worse.

"Don't worry Fuu as long as you're with me I won't let anyone hurt you! That's a promise, and I never go back on a promise. Cause it's my Nindo, my ninja way!" exclaimed Naruto,"As well don't worry! I bet Granny Tsunade will definitely let you join us! Don't you worry about not being wanted!"

Fu just stared at the boy, "_Naruto Uzumaki…Even though I don't want to trust him. I just can't help but feel like he will do exactly what he says. I feel…so at ease when I'm with him. And he is pretty cute." _With that final thought Fuu let a blush escape, and muttered,"Thank you Naruto for everything."

Naruto just jumped up and shouted,"No problem dattebayo!"

Meanwhile Jiraiya just watched the little moment "_There goes Naruto's charms again. I bet he doesn't even know the impact he has on the girl. Clueless as ever I guess." _

"Alright let's get moving, we're going to the hotel and rest for the night. After that we'll make our way back to Konoha.I'll give Tsunade the heads up. Though it may take up to a week if we want avoid any hunter nin that have been dispatched. " declared Jiraiya.

Naruto and Fuu quickly got up and made their way to the hotel. Following behind Jiraiya. Though not gone unnoticed by Jiraiya, was the fact how close Fuu was to Naruto."_It seems that she is a bit clingy to Naruto. As expected, since she was hated by her village. Add the part where Naruto saved her from her being killed. I might just have Tsunade move her in with Naruto. It seems the most logical course of action. As well imagine all the inspiration I can get! hehehe.*sigh* young love! hehehe" _

**(KONOHA 1 WEEK LATER)**

There is nothing but a peaceful feel in the air. The sky is bright blue with your occasional cloud here and there. Birds chirp around the dark green forest. Everything is perfect until the sound of a radio breaks it.

"Did you find it" whispered the voice.

More Static, " Nothing yet"

"Target Located!" roared another.

There is a pond by a rolling hill at the edge of a forest. A small shadow dashes through the trees. All that you can see are it's yellow eyes. Then suddenly three figures follow in pursuit. The one in front is wearing a rather long scarf. As the forest clears to an old road with few patches of grass leading to the outskirts of a village.

"This is bad! It's gonna enter the village!"

"I won't let it get away." The small shadow continues it's path toward the village while the three follow in pursuit.

A woman was busy doing her laundry, but as she hangs up her sheets she hears some noise. Turning around confused she watches a shadow knock over her basket, and hears a loud,

"Oh!"

She turns again to see three figures get caught in her sheets.

"Ahh!" Struggling to get out of the sheets. The women just stares impassively.

"What's with this?"

Where'd it go?"

"That way"

yelled the three figures. Standing up, they throw the sheets away and run off.

"Hey you kids! Get back here!"yelled the woman.

As they reach the village still in pursuit. They knock over pots, vegetable crates, and much more. With every turn they yelled,

"Sorry! So sorry!"

Up ahead, there is the sign for Ichiraku Ramen. An old man crosses the the street slowly as he calls out to the shop,

" I'm going for a delivery"

Suddenly the three figure pop onto the scene,"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

He turns and screams as he falls to the ground. The package he was carrying erupts on the street. Plates, spoons, and ramen fly across the street. A light reveal the shadows' features. They were 3 genin: 2 boys and a girl.

"Sorry old man!"

"Hey,Naruto!" screamed the man,"That's not him…Konohamaru!"

The boy looked back with smirk, his dark hair flying with the wind, and his konoha headband shines from the ray of the sun.

Finally the girl and other boy cornered the cat into an alley. The cat scratches at the wall attempting to escape once more.

"Konohamaru, we've cornered the target"

"Hurry! It's gonna get away!" The cat turns around and begins to growl at the duo.

Konohamaru appears from above, "TO THE RESCUE!" landing on the terrified cat. He begins a short fight between the cat and him. Finally pinning it down radios Ebisu,"WE CAUGHT IT! Ribbon on right ear confirmed! Mission is a success."Then suddenly the cat attack Konohamaru's face.

**(Mission office)**

"My dear Tora!" a plump women shouted. "I was worried to death about you! Where did you run off too?"

Konohamaru just looked forward in anger,"If I wear the cat, I'd run away too.

"Konohamaru!" scowled his sensei with a glare.

Tsunade just stared at the squad from her chair slightly amused, and halfway annoyed. She was wearing her hair in pigtails,and had on her usual green robes. Besides her stood Iruka.

"So, here is you payment! Let's go home, Tora" As she left the office, Ebisu took the chance to speak up.

"Although it was only a lost cat, how many hours did it take?" His students just looked away.

"But the cat was really fast, and It seemed pretty used to running away…" though before the boy with the glasses could finish

"I will hear no excuses! Currently, you should be able to handle mission of this level in a swifter manner! You're all lacking strength!" screamed Ebisu.

"I can't draw out my true strength like this! I mean at least give me some harder missions!" demanded Konohamaru.

Iruka sighed," Um, Konohamaru…."

Ebisu looked irritated,"Konohamaru, you three have just became genin. That means no higher missions for the a while."

Tsunade deciding to put an end to it spoke up," For now it will only be D-rank missions"

"I'm not satisfied I'm gonna be the seventh hokage!"Konohamaru falls to the ground and pouts.

This statement made Iruka and Tsunade blink. Almost simultaneously," What about the sixth?"

"Well, that's Naruto's spot!"screamed Konohamaru.

After leaving the hokage building the three genin begun talking to themselves.

"When do you think he'll return?" asked the girl.

"I don't know,but I'm sure he'll be an awesome shinobi when he comes back." stated Konohamaru.

**With Tsunade and Iruka….**

Iruka and Tsunade watched the trio leave from their window. Tsunade deciding to break the silence speaks up,"Seventh hokage? More like the second Naruto."

Iruka gave a small smile,"Yeah wonder how he has been doing. Isn't he suppose to return in a few weeks. "

"No" replied Tsunade

"No? Then how longer is he gonna take?" asked Iruka as he crossed his arms.

"I don't mean he'll take longer I mean he is probably gonna return either today or tomorrow." answered Tsunade.

"Why? I mean he could probably learn a few things, even if it is a few weeks." responded Iruka.

"Why don't I show you why." Tsunade walked away from the window and opened a drawer in her desk. Iruka watched wondering what she would show him. What she pulled out was a Bingo Book from Waterfall. She handed it to him.

"_Why would she show me a Bingo Book from Waterfall? What does this have to do with Naruto?"thought Iruka. _

"Why are you showing me a Bingo Book, and how is this related to Naruto?" asked Iruka

"This one was published no more than a week ago. Page 10, read it. Though you may wanna take a seat." recommended Tsunade as she pinched her nose.

Not knowing what to think Iruka did just that.

_BINGO BOOK_

_NAME: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age: 15-16_

_Gender: Male_

_Origin: Village Hidden in the Leafs, Fire Country_

_Shinobi Rank: Genin (most likely outdated) _

_Rank/Order: S-Rank/KILL ON SITE or FLEE _

_Known as: Nine Tailed Fox Jinchuuriki_

_Known Clan: Uzumaki Clan_

_Known Elemental Affinities: Wind_

_Skill List:_

_Taijutsu: 4 Ninjutsu: 5 Genjutsu: N/A Intelligence: 4.5 _

_Strength: 4 Speed: 4.5 Stamina: 5 Hand Seals: 4 _

_Weapons and Tools: Doesn't use anything than the normal ninja tools. Such as kunai,shuriken, explosive notes, and etc. Should consider whether or not he has skill in fuuinjutsu, since he comes from the Uzumaki Clan. _

_Physical Description: Stands five foot ten. Golden blond hair and bright blue eyes; tanned skin and is known to wear black and orange jumpsuit. _

_Special Abilities: Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, and consider Fuuinjutsu _

_Known Family: Orphan_

_Wanted For: Infiltrating Waterfall, and helping seven tails jinchuuriki go rogue. _

_Other Information: Single handedly fed off Deidara of Rock, and Sasori of the Sand. Opponents he has defeated worth mention: Zabuza Momochi , Raiga Kurosuki , and Gaara of the Sand a.k.a current Kazekage (When Sand/Sound tempted to invade The Leaf Village). He single handedly was able to infiltrate the Village Hidden by Waterfall. How he did it is still unknown. _

_BOUNTY: 45,000,000 million _

Iruka's mouth just hang open,"S...S-rank! K….Ki….Kil….KILL ON SITE! WHAT IS THIS IDIOT THINKING? "

"I know, I know. *sigh* He will probably end up in Mist's Bingo Book too, since they are allies with Waterfall. " exclaimed Tsunade. "That's why they're gonna come back sooner than earlier. As well Naruto is gonna bring along his little friend."

"Little friend? Wait… you mean the seven tailed jinchuuriki?" asked Iruka. "Wouldn't it cause problems with the 5 big nations?"

"It would normally, but you see the reason she went rogue is because they tried to sell her off to Akatsuki." stated Tsunade.

Iruka just let out a big sigh. "Well, at least Naruto did a good thing. I would never of imagined him to end up in the Bingo Book with an S-Rank at 15! Don't we go mention that 45 million ryo on his head! That's higher than Asuma Sarutobi! I mean I still remember scolding him for sleeping in class! Now it seems the idea of being Hokage isn't that farfetched."

"I know me two. He's definitely the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja in the leaf." declared Tsunade as her and Iruka burst into laughter.

**(VILLAGE GATES)**

Three people walked through a green, and thick forest. The oldest of the bunch was an older man with spiky white hair. By his side was a boy with bright blond hair. The third figure next to the boy was a girl with teal color hair. They slowly made their way to the gates. As they pass by two sleepy guards at front, the guards can't believe who it is.

"Hey was that?" asked one.

"Yeah, no doubt about it!" exclaimed the second.

Meanwhile a pink haired girl made her way in the village.

"Sakura-niichan!" Turning around she noticed it was a brown haired boy,"Konohamaru?"

"Where are you going?" asked Konohamaru

"The village's main gate. I'm going to pick up the afternoon trafficking report for Lady Tsunade." replied Sakura."Do you wanna tag along?

"Sure thing!" replied Konohamaru.

As they made their way to the gates, Konohamaru was telling them about their mission. While Sakura compared it to her genin days. When mentioning Naruto,

"Hey do you know when Naruto is suppose to come back?" asked Konohamaru.

"I think in a few weeks? I'm not sure,but pretty soon." spoke Sakura.

"I see…" replied Konohamaru obviously disappointed.

With that they made their way to the two guards.

"Good afternoon, Izuma. Kotetsu." greeted Sakura.

Izuma smiled "You should take a good look around you two. You may see something very interesting."

"Something Interesting?" Konohamaru looks around and notices a blond haired boy walking towards the direction of the hokage tower."Naruto? Naruto!"

"Could it be…?" asked Sakura. Quickly getting her report, they raced off to catch up with Naruto.

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Fu make their way to the hokage tower. Receiving a few looks from most people. As Naruto continued to walk he noticed a poll."_Might as well keep some things the same. Got to keep up the act!" _With that final thought Naruto raced up the poll until he reached the very top. When he got to the top he screamed," NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK DATTEBAYO!"

"Naruto get back down! Stop acting like an Idiot!" screamed Fu. As the week had gone by Naruto had noticed that Fu could be a very violent person. He added her to the list of women not to anger.

"Yes, Fu" With that Naruto quickly jumped off the pole.

"Haha!" laughed Jiraiya "You aren't even dating and she already has you whipped Naruto!"

Fu just blushed at the fact of dating Naruto, but quickly the blush turned into anger,"WHAT!"

"SHUT PERVY SAGE! TSUNADE HAS YOU WHIPPED!" retorted Naruto not even denying it. Though beforeJiraiya could say anything else.

"Naruto is that you? It is you,Naruto! When did you come back, and who's the girl?" fired Sakura as she and Konohamaru came into the scene.

"Naruto get ready to be challenged!" exclaimed Konohamaru.

"One thing at a times guy! I just got back today, and this is my friend Fu. She is gonna become a Leaf Ninja. As for you Konohamaru right now isn't the place for a challenge." replied Naruto."_Whatever you do Konohamaru don't bring up the sexy jutsu! There is no way I being beat by Sakura and Fu!"_

"But Narutoooo… I only want to show you my new and improved se-" Though before he could finish Naruto put his hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear,"Not in front of girls,I'll die"

"Ohhhh. Intelligent as always boss." exclaimed Konohamaru.

"Umm Naruto what jutsu is it?" asked Fu.

"It's nothing Fu, nothing at all he he." nervously replied Naruto.

"Alright…" Switching her attention to Sakura and Konohamaru," As you know I'm Fu. What 's your names?

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto's teammate."Sakura put her hand, and shaked Fu's.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi!" screamed Konohamaru doing the same as Sakura.

"Touching reunion here, but we really have to get to the Hokage tower? Don't want to keep Tsunade waiting." interrupted Jiraiya. With that the group made their way to the tower.

(**HOKAGE TOWER)**

In the hokage tower Naruto, Jiraiya, Fu, and Sakura stood in front of Tsunade,"Long time no see you two. So this is her Naruto?"

"Yes, this is Fu, the seven tailed jinchuuriki." stated Naruto.

Sakura was a bit taken back."_Jinchuuriki?"_

"Hello I'm Fu formerly from Waterfall, and I hope in becoming a Leaf Ninja, Lady Tsunade." stated Fu.

Tsunade just nodded already expecting this she pulls out a Leaf headband and hands it over, "Fu, you now are a leaf ninja. You will be living with Naruto, until you get to know the village a bit more. As well you won't be taking any missions until after you are tested by some jonin. After that they will give you a rank. This will take place tomorrow, training field 6."

"WHAT WHY ME!" screamed Naruto

"Because you are the one who brought her her Naruto. This is your punishment, so next time think before you add your name to the Bingo Book." replied Tsunade, then pointing a figure at Jiraiya. "As for you! How could you let him wander off like that!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" defended Jiraiya," The brat just ran off saying he had some secret training!"

"And you let him? YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE HIS TEACHER!" screamed Tsunade.

Sakura just stood there totally confused, "_Naruto? Bingo Book? Ran off? WHAT"S GOING ON?"_

"What did Naruto do?" demanded Sakura

Tsunade just reached for something in her desk and tossed it to Sakura. Sakura took a good look at it, and noticed it was a bingo book. Flipping through the pages, she found Naruto's entry.

"WHAT! S-RANK! KILL ON SITE! Naruto you idiot!" declared Sakura.

Naruto just shivered in fear. _"NOT GOOD! Thing were so much simpler last time!"_

"STOP IT" screamed Fuu, everyone just stared at her."Stop yelling at Naruto. I'm very thankful he did what he did. If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead."

Sakura and Tsunade just looked at her with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I know what you did was the right thing, but what you did was so reckless." explained Tsunade. "Just don't do it again without letting me or Jiraiya know."

"I'm sorry Grandma Tsunade." replied a relieved Naruto,"_THANK YOU FUU." _

"By the way can I have that?" Naruto pointed at the bingo book.

Tsunade tossed the book to Naruto."Sure why not."

"Alright, now that we got that out of the way we need to evaluate your skills. Even though the book is more than proof, I still need to test you." explained Tsunade.

"Well, what do you expect. A teacher like me only produces S-rank ninja by the way." bragged Jiraiya. "The fourth, and now Naruto."

"You're on thin ice as it is Jiraiya don't push it." seethed Tsunade.

Naruto just plotted evilly, "_Kakashi-sensei, hehe this time I'll beat you to the ground. As well I won't miss with the 1 thousand years of pain! HAHAHA!_

Suddenly the door clicked open revealing Shikamaru and Temari.

"Hey!" greeted Sakura.

"Shikamaru and Temari! Look who it is!"

Looking at who Sakura is pointing at.

"Naruto?... Hey! If it isn't you!" smiled Shikamaru.

Temari looks at him, "Is this the shrimp? So you came back?"

Ignoring the last comment,"Yeah guys long time huh?" exclaimed Naruto,_"I guess somethings never change. I guess it is am I thinking, I'm starting to sound like Neji."_

"You don't look like an idiot anymore…How do I say it? You've changed!" noted Shikamaru.

The blond smiled, "You bet, and crazy strong!"

Already knowing who his opponent was, he decided to just tease them a bit.

"So, is this who I'm facing Tsunade? I mean isn't a bit too easy being put against them?" asked Naruto.

Temari's eye just twitched, "Too easy?"

Shikamaru just sighed, "Troublesome, Naruto you do realize that she's a jonin, and I'm a chunin. We both out rank you. In fact you're the only genin in our whole graduation class."

Naruto just smirked. Grabbing the bingo book he tossed at them, "Page 10 read it."

Tsunade just pinched her nose,"_That's why he wanted the book."_

Temari and Shikamaru both now interested opened the book. As they flipped to the page, they begun to read it. Quickly their eye's widen in shock.

Temari just blinked "S-RANK! You fought Sasori!? How are you still alive!"

"Troublesome,That should be put under known as." responded Shikamaru.

Everyone just laughed at what Shikamaru said.

"Touche, Shikamaru, Touche."replied Naruto, "And for you Temari I'm just that awesome."

Temari just grunted and looked away.

"So who is my opponent. Is it you Kakashi?" asked Naruto. _"This is too much fun!" _

Tsunade's eyes widen. Sakura and Fuu looked confused. Jiraiya just smirked. With that Kakashi jumped through the window.

"I see you have grown Naruto. To have sensed me. It will be quite fun fighting you and Sakura." cockly replied Kakashi.

"Well, what did you expect huh? I'm gonna beat you to the ground Kakashi!" exclaimed Naruto."Though first here is a little gift."

Naruto reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a teal book. Suddenly Kakashi's stoic face changes into a shocked one. "What!?"

"You see, this is the first book from the Make out Paradise in 5 years! It's really boring. But you like that kind of stuff, don't you sensei?" stated Naruto.

"Sensei? Naruto are all your teachers perverts?" asked Fuu.

Kakashi and Jiraiya both fall straight on their face. While everyone else in the room just laughed. Kakashi quickly recovering, "Nice to meet you too, Fuu? Alright Sakura. Naruto. I'll meet you at training ground 3." With that he poofed into a cloud of smoke.

"I wonder where he is going in such a hurry." said Shikamaru. Tsunade just let out a loud sigh.

"I have a pretty good guess." replied Tsunade.

Shikamaru smiled," He planning on reading the book"

"Then we should probably hurry huh Sakura?You can tag along if you want Fuu. It shouldn't take long,after I'll show you my apartment." stated Naruto as he went for the door. Followed by Sakura, Temari, Fuu, and Shikamaru.

**(VILLAGE)**

Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Fuu, and Shikamaru made their ways through the village. Informing Naruto of what had been going on during his leave,(which he already knew). Such how everyone was at least a chunin except him. Then he once again pointed out he was an S-Rank. Ignoring him they went on to tell him how Neji, Kankuro, and Temari were Jonin. That Gaara was Kazekage. As well pointing out somethings to Fuu on the way.

"_I'm not sure whether, or not Gaara will be attacked the same way! The simple change of stealing the seven tails from their grasp may delay em more. Or instead just speed things up! I'm still gonna give Temari the heads up about that back stabbing council member."_

"Temari, I know Gaara is Kazekage, and all, but you need to up your security. As well know were you're loyalties stand in you're village." stated Naruto.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude, Shrimp? What do you mean loyalties." asked Temari.

Shikamaru and Sakura just looked at Naruto Fuu already had an idea where this was going.

"You might be aware of it or not, but their is a group out there called the Akatsuki. They are hunting down all the nine tailed beasts. Including the one inside of Gaara. This group is highly dangerous consisting of 10 S-rank or higher Ninja." replied Naruto. "One of these is Sasori of the Red Sand. I have reason to believe he may have a spy, or sleeper agent within your counsel. He had spies in Waterfall, and that's how he managed to get to Fuu."

Temari just looked at Naruto like he was crazy, "I understand the concern over Akatsuki, but to have a sleeper agent or a spy in the counsel? I doubt there could be, but I'll pass along the message to Gaara."

Naruto screamed in his head."_She doesn't get it! She doesn't believe it's possible!As long as the message gets to Gaara It will be fine."_

"Fine, don't believe me just get the message to Gaara." replied Naruto pulling out a scroll.,"This is a reverse summoning scroll I created. If he ever needs help, tell him to send a pulse of chakra through it, warning me that he needs help. If I send a pulse back, he can use the same hand seals as a summoning jutsu to reverse summon me there, to help him out."

Temari just rolled her eyes and took the scroll, " I know you're worried Naruto, but Gaara is the Kazekage. He can handle himself, even if he can't he has his village to back him Naruto."

Naruto just pinched his nose, "You really don't understand how dangerous this group is. Just a single member has the strength to match or beat Gaara in battle. As well they strategically pick out their members to go after certain Jinchuurikis. An example would be how they picked Itachi to go after me, since I was terrible at genjutsu. As well this is just a last resort. It's only good for two uses."

"Alright, Naruto I'll pass along your message and the scroll." declared Temari

The five just walked in silence after taking in what Naruto just said. Naruto still irritated about Temari's ignorance decided to lighten up the mood.

"_Should I tease Shikamaru, and Temari? REVENGE DATTEBAYO!" evilly thought Naruto. _

"So Shika,Temari, how long you guys been dating?" asked Naruto.

Temari and Shikamaru quickly went red.

"We-rre...no-tt...datt-ing…. you idiot!" screamed Temari. "I'm just a political liaison for Sand. As well Shikamaru and I have to plan the next Chunin exams."

"Troublesome, it's true. We've been put in charge of setting up the next Chunin exams." replied Shikamaru. Finally got his composure under control.

"Oh…OH! I get it "_have" _to plan Chunin exams. Don't worry guys your secret is safe with me! " said Naruto using his fingers to put quotation marks over the word have.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" screamed both Temari and Shikamaru.

Sakura and Fuu just giggled on the side. "_Naruto hasn't changed his prankster way I guess."_

Naruto smirked "Fine guys "_You're not dating". _Just don't have a kid anytime soon. I don't think Gaara would appreciate being called uncle anytime soon."

Shikamaru just paled at the thought of Gaara killing him. Temari was just fuming, and grabbed her fan and pounded Naruto into the ground.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE S-RANK! I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Temari.

Naruto recovering quickly grabbed Fuu and Sakura; than used the **Shunshin** to get to Kakashi.

"NARUTO!" yelled Temari.


End file.
